Era of the Mauraders
by BrokenxxDreams
Summary: A fanfiction based on a roleplay. (I played James ) Life at Hogwarts during the Mauraders Era


Era of the Mauraders (Based on a roleplay. The part I played was James Potter. Everything else was part of another person playing that character. This means that this fan fiction has more than one author ^__^)  
  
  
  
Sirius wandered around outside with a half-done form for ordering sweets in his hand looking for a place he might be able to work on it though he loathed writing. He wanted candy. He looked around found a tree and took a seat under it to work.   
  
  
  
James Potter knew his friend would be outside in the great fresh air, as he walked outside, too. Spotting Sirius Black, he ran over to him with a grin on his face. 'Hey,' James said as he gave a glance at the sheet Sirius had. 'What's that for?'   
  
  
  
Lily sat in the shade of a large oak tree situated a few yards from the lake. She was nearly half a lake away from James and Sirius, which might have been fortunate seeing as she has no desire to see either of them at the moment. An open notebook sat across her crossed leg and she rested the eraser of a pencil against her bottom lip. She was in the mood to sketch. But what could she sketch? A slight breeze played with the loose strands of her red hair as her jade eyes searched the grounds for something inspirational. Where was her muse when she needed it? She spotted James approaching Sirius and sighed. But her eyes strayed to the crystalline surface of the lake with the sunlight bouncing of the surface with brilliance. She set her pencil to paper and began to draw the lake, forgetting everything around her.  
  
  
  
Peter ran up to James and Sirius who were standing and conversing at the edge of the lake. Panting heavily and bent over with his hands on his knees, Peter gasped "Hey…just ran…all the way…here…from the common room. Whew!" Straightening up, he looked up expectantly at his friends, what would they do today? Peter hoped it wasn't something too strenuous, running once a day was enough for his pudgy little body.   
  
  
  
"Had a great exercise run, wormtail?" James asked, grinning from ear to ear. "Or, would you like to jog around the lake for around an hour or two until you finally give in? You know I'm just joking, by now! Surely, you must exercise. Look at you!"   
  
  
  
"O' course I exercise…" Peter said with a defensive air, "I just keep a little weight on, because how believable would it be if people saw a skinny rat running around this castle?" That was the excuse he believed anyway, plus Peter thought he made a rather handsome rat. "So James what's happening today?" In Peter's mind it was always up to James as to what the crew should do.   
  
  
  
"What's been happening today?" James mimicked Peter. "Well, I've been stalking Snivellus for around 2 hours, until he finally realized I had been stalking. Before he could say anything I just hexed him with furnunculus." he grinned and ruffled through his jet black hair. He spotted Lily Evans near the lake and couldn't help staring at her.  
  
  
  
"Wow, you are so quick on the wand draw!" Peter exclaimed with his mouth wide open and his eyes just as expanded. Passer-bys would have expected him to start drooling any minute now…but Peter wasn't that obsessed, just completely amazed. Peter rubbed his hands together as if warming up for something, "If only I could get Severus that good." he said with an odd gleam in his eye.  
  
  
  
"You could, with practice and of course... my help!" he grinned as he stopped staring at Lily. "So, you want to learn what it takes to become one of... us?" James said, mentioning both he and Sirius Black.   
  
Lily was saddened, as she always was, when she saw poor Peter join up with James and Sirius. She didn't like the way that James and Sirius treated Peter. It was obvious to anyone that Petigrew worshiped the ground that Potter walked on. But it seemed that James enjoyed the attention, but didn't enjoy the company. She had to admit that she thought that Peter was perhaps a bit- creepy some of the time, but he was a nice boy. Lily, trying to shake Peter, Sirius, and James from her thoughts, returned to her drawing.  
  
  
  
James stood there, but decided to sit down. He spotted Lily Evans once more, and couldn't help but staring. If only he had the courage to just go up there, but that was only when Sirius and Peter weren't around. Mainly when no one was around.   
  
Sirius looked at James. "What do you think I'm doing extra homework? I'm getting candy." Then he turned to Peter. "You know Wormtail, this will take a long time to become 'one of us'.You know that don't you," Sirius grinned as he said it. Then turning back to James. "Hey Prongs,do you still have that Snittch in your pocket?"He smiled as he remembered how James 'took' it.   
  
"Candy?" James asked. "Ooh, what kind? I love candy..." He took out the snitch he had held in his pocket, and grasped it in his fists. "Yeah, it's still.. hiding, but not anymore." He held it up for Sirius to see.   
  
  
  
"Well with teachers like you guys helping me I won't imagine it taking me too long to learn!" As Peter said this he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, in a much child-like manner, but overexcitement was just one of the many oddities of Peter. Plopping himself down into the grass, Wormtail noticed the constant exchange of stolen glances between James and Lily….hmmmm…this gave Peter an idea….  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm a good 'professional' teacher, and I'll help you learn everything!" James grinned. He hadn't taken his glance off of Lily, yet. While he spoke to Peter, he had his glance at Lily. "Sirius, what should we test Peter on to make sure where we should start off?"   
  
  
  
"I'm getting a few Ice Mice,some perpperment creams,you can't forget their choclate,and lots of Sugar Quills. Then I can fake taking notes.Do you reckon Moony would let me borrow his notes?" Sirius grinned at the thought of not having to take notes. "Hmmmmm.......I know lets see what spells he can do! Then I know we'll have to get him faster on the wand."  
  
"I'm not so sure if Moony would allow you to borrow his notes. Last time you had his notes on werewolves, you spilled butterbeer all over the parchment. Good thing he knows a lot about werewolves." James winked as he turned his glance away from Lily. "Well, first we must dye Snivelly's hair green... do you think Peter would know that spell?" he looked at Peter, grinning. 


End file.
